


Secret Sick Day

by gabewrites



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Is it a sick fic, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: If there is one thing Freddie can't stand, it's leaving Jim alone for even a second if he's not well.





	Secret Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah more of this soft shit whatcha gonna do about it

__ “H’CHSHEIEU!”

Jim had been awake a good portion of the morning from 4am on, a stuffy nose and persistent tickle in the back of his throat keeping him from drifting back off. He had quietly tip toed out for a glass of water and for the most part stayed sat up in bed quietly sipping away, muffling sneezes the best he could to avoid Freddie waking up. 

He wasn’t particularly scared of Fred being grumpy when rudely awakened much too early- though the guy did love to sleep in- he was protecting himself from an onslaught of affection and care. 

That sounded ungrateful. 

Let Jim rephrase- “When Freddie finds out I’m sick- he will not leave me alone until I’m back to perfect health- he won’t even let me work in the damn garden! I go crazy being waited on and taken care of- I think that’s why he loves it.” Jim and his  _ god damn independence. _

He was perfectly capable of tending to the garden and working through a measly cold, no matter how much Freddie wanted to tell him to rest. Jim swore up and down Fred would cancel a god damn show if he could convince himself that somehow a cold would leave his husband bedridden. 

Regardless, everything was going well, until Jim made a fatal mistake. He got up for more water and nearly tripped over his night stand, making an awfully loud sound as the stand hit the wall and he held it in place to stay standing. Of course now he’d be clumsy. Freddie rolled over and stretched, eyes gracefully fluttering open as they always did. Jim still wasn’t sure if that was a show he liked to put on or if every aspect of his life just carried a level of glamour. 

Freddie’s moment of glory quickly passed when he finally realized what time of the morning it was. Too early. “Oh, Darling, what are you doing up at this hour?” Half of his tone conveyed concern, but the other half distaste for being awake before his morning tea was ready. Jim was usually quite good about staying in bed and relaxing until 8am at least.

Jim didn’t turn around, mostly for fear of looking sick, but Freddie of course came up behind him with a hug ready. He leant off the bed slightly while trying to pull Jim back under the covers. “Good morning.” Freddie succeeded in pulling Jim back a few inches and even pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek. “Now I’d like to go back to bed.”

Jim, naturally, responded with a sneeze. 

“Well that’s a rude way to say good morning.” Freddie laughed and spun Jim around this time, glancing at his tired eyes, but missing any details in the still dark room. 

A sniffle came from Jim as he scrunched up his nose to fend off another sneeze that tried to sneak up on him. He hadn’t much prepared for the nasally tone in his voice. “Sorry- good morning, I’m fine.”

“I didn’t ask how you were feeling.” Skepticism was evident on Freddie’s face even in the dark.

Jim made a sincere attempt to prevent tipping Freddie off to his sickness, but maybe the hand holding the bridge of his nose was a bit obvious even before he muffled a sneeze in his arm and away from Freddie. The sort of nasally gulp and unpreventable post-sneeze sniffles did not help his case. 

“You sneaky-!” Freddie gently hit Jim on the shoulder and fell back into bed with his arms crossed. “You’re sick!” 

“Oh no.” Jim hadn’t meant to mutter than out loud. 

Freddie hopped up from the bed again and grabbed Jim by the shoulders, trying to force him back into bed. “Think you can sneak past me- you, Mr. Mercury-Hutton, need to rest.” When Freddie meshed their names like that, Jim always felt that light fluffy feeling in his chest, but it was used against him when his love-struck state weakened him enough to land him back in bed. 

Freddie threw on a fluffy and quite comfortable robe before landing a kiss on Jim’s forehead and heading towards the door in search of a drink for his husband. “Water then- no! Tea!” Freddie contemplated what type of tea would be the best- wondered if Jim needed honey for his throat, and finally headed through the doorway, but not without something to yell back. “Also you’re burning up, darling, we should get that sorted!”

Jim groaned and squished his face into his pillow, eyes feeling incredibly heavy with fatigue that couldn’t be relieved anytime soon. Not when laying down made him sniffle miserably and sitting up too fast had him dizzy. He settled for a sort of reclined position that he achieved with very specific pillow placement. 

Freddie looked quite comical with his big robe coming loose and half undone, the sleeves rolled up but falling down precariously close to the tea he was carrying with every step. He let out a sigh of relief when he could set the tea down on Jim’s night stand and hop back into bed, overtop of Jim, of course. His robe was barely hanging on at that point, and the sun had finally started shining through the room. It was often that Jim wished he had pictures of these moments.

He tried to plant the picture in his brain, even framed it in the rectangle of a photo frame in his mind. Freddie’s eyes were much more awake than before, the deep brown really lighting up when the sun hit them. The contrasting shadow made by the sun highlighted the contours of Freddie’s features, and Jim could see every eyelash when he blinked. His almost entirely exposed chest may have really made the picture by showing his comfort and confidence. Jim likened the way the robe’s fabric folded and lay on Freddie’s body to a piece of fine art- a painting. 

Jim, for a moment, forget he was sick and that Freddie was trying to talk to him. A few taps on his cheek from Freddie’s hand and Jim was snapping himself into reality. “Honey, Jim, are you listening to a single word I’m saying?” Freddie occupied himself with feeling Jim’s forehead with the back of his hand to confirm he was still feverish. “It’s how warm you are isn’t it? Jim only scoffed and pushed Freddie’s hand away, sitting up a bit straighter and reaching for his tea.

“It isn’t that, Fred.” He laughed a bit, sipping at the tea and then setting it aside again to continue to cool. Freddie was still overtop of Jim, practically sitting on his lap now. There was no charge of passion or desire in their position, however, only a domestic closeness. “You just- look like royalty there- the sun lighting you up.” Jim sniffled in an unattractively loud manner. 

Freddie paid absolutely no attention. “You mean to tell me you’re just  _ too distracted _ by my stunning good looks to concentrate.” It was Freddie’s turn to scoff, and he tightened his robe (only marginally) in the process. “I’ve heard better excuses, love, you’re just trying to flatter me.” Freddie picked up the cup of tea this time and pressed it to Jim’s lips.

Jim would have insisted he was capable of drinking tea if it wouldn’t have resulted in the both of them being covered in tea. Instead he politely drank some and stayed still while Freddie gently sat the cup down again. “You think I’m lying to you!”

“Well, of course!” 

Jim had his hand sliding down his face in what looked like an expression of stress. “Could you at least get me a tissue- make yourself useful if you're going to watch after me like a mother hen?” 

Freddie grinned and placed the tissue on the bed next to them firmly. “You can have the whole box, darling.” He pulled Jim in for a quick kiss before resting his head on Jim’s chest and throwing his still fluffy-robe clad arms around the other man. Jim would have complained, but the fluffy material of the robe really was soft and comfortable on his skin. 

After Jim finished his tea- which actually had made an effort to clear his sinuses- Freddie made him lay down again for the sole purpose of clinging onto him and feeling his forehead every five minutes. Jim felt himself slowly getting sleepy, his eyes heavy and fighting to stay open. “Are you going to keep me in bed all day, then?”

“Only until you feel better, darling.” Freddie laughed and rested his head next to Jim’s. A soft and gentle kiss on the cheek sealed that promise. “Only until you feel better.” _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brand now
> 
> Edit: i made a writing blog on tumblr! If you ever wanna request i write something or talk to me, check out @gabewritesshit


End file.
